On purpose
by Twili Z
Summary: Revolver Ocelot knows he can never have Big Boss, so he goes for the next best thing; Solid Snake. YAOI


**Disclaimer: I wish to GOD I own it, but I don't. So yah. Anyway, on with my story! Hope you like it. If you don't like yaoi, then go! THIS ISN'T FOR YOU!**

**Yaoi pair: Revolver Ocelot x Solid Snake (implied Ocelot x Naked Snake)**

**Summary: Revolver Ocelot mistakes Solid Snake (David) as Big Boss (John)…on purpose.**

Snake turns to see another hallway. My god, he thought, this fucking place if huge! Ever since Raiden took out the bomber guy, Snake was supposedly 'stuck' on Strut H; helpless and without any tactical training. Oh well, he grimly reflected, might as well let the kid believe he's Pliskin than Legendary Solid Snake.

Snake continued down the never ending hallways, he stopped. What a minute, he thought, wasn't Raiden suppose to get the President on one of damn struts? Crap! That kid couldn't take on that many soldiers, more or less Revolver Ocelot if he ever showed up! Fuck! He needed to get over there before the kid killed himself!

Running as fast as he could, Snake heads toward Raiden's location. Continuing his nice jog, he codec Raiden, just to make sure he was making a damn good reason for running so damn fast over there.

"Raiden!" Snake screamed through the Codec, "Are you there?! Do you read me?!"

Faintly, he heard him, only in a whisper, "Yah, I do Pliskin, Keep your voice down, you're yelling in my ear."

Oh of all the fucking…"RAIDEN, WE'RE ON CODEC."

"Oh yah…whoops. Anyway, I'm hiding out as one of the soldiers, and I'm looking for a guy with a pacemaker…"

"A pace…maker?" What?

"Yah. By the way, do you know what the frickin' thing sounds like? There's like over 50 hostages here!"

Wow, deliberated snake, that was more than he thought there would be.

"Okay, listen Raiden, don't move! I'm going over there to help you out! Revolver Ocelot is in that area!"

He could tell even over Codec Raiden was wondering what he was talking about.

"Ummm…okay, Pliskin…I'll wait. But hurry, it seems like someone important is coming."

Snake was shocked.

Important? Who was important enough to have wet-behind-the-ears Raiden to notice?

Unless….

**Meanwhile**

Revolver Ocelot twirled his SAAs, grinning to himself. So, Solid Snake was here, eh? The real one, at that. God, he thought, he looked so much like Naked Snake. So much like **his **John. So fucking much. Not to mention that everything about Big Boss was encoded into that boy.

Damn, he thought, he almost wanted John there for a minute.

Shaking off the emotion, he continued through Strut H, making sure nothing came unnoticed to his eyes.

Strolling along one of the hallways, he notices a shadow near a corner. Wait a minute, he pondered, wasn't most of the soldiers were over on the other side? Then what's this loon doing?

Getting closer, he notices the guy was talking, not through radio, but through codec. And was defiantly NOT one of his soldiers.

Fuck, Ocelot wondered, who the fuck was this guy?

Now almost near the edge of the corner, he could see the man perfectly without him noticing Ocelot. Peaking over, he looks to see who it is.

Good God, he gasped, it was Solid Snake.

Just standing there…completely helpless and unaware of his location. Grinning, Ocelot couldn't help but think of this as a good thing. Right there, was John's clone, in flesh and blood. Almost the exact look-a-like of John himself; his long lost (would be) lover.

Ocelot took out his M9, leering at the other man. No, not like last time, he thought, one way or another, he WAS going to make something of John his, even if it's his little 'David'.

He just wanted John's to be his, but he'll just have to deal with David instead.

Aiming the M9, he pointed it toward Solid Snake's head.

"Okay, listen Raiden, don't move! I'm going over there to help you out! Revolver Ocelot is in that area!"

Funny, thought Ocelot, I'm right here.

"Ummm…okay, Pliskin…I'll wait. But hurry, it seems like someone important is coming."

Wow, Ocelot deliberated, Snake looks a little shocked.

Oh well.

Taking aim, Ocelot fired, hitting directly into Snake's skull, knocking him out completely.

"Oh…shit…" Snake whispered, falling over. Ocelot ran up to him and grabbed him before he fell completely over on the floor. Ocelot looks over Snake, grinning at him again.

Damn, that was too easy.

Looking around, while holding snake in a bridal position, he ran toward one of the abandoned struts; Hoping for some time alone with 'John'.

**Later**

Ocelot sits down, taking a breather. Finally, he was done. After two hours of remembering and figuring out were which thing went where, he at last successfully redressed Solid Snake into Naked Snake's old clothes from the cold war, where the two first met.

Taking out one of Snake's old cigars, he inhales and slowly releases.

Oh, how time flies.

Getting up from his sit, he walks over to Snake, kneeing down toward the sleeping man, placing a hand over David's cover eye. He rubs along the eye patch, slowly downward toward his lips. So full and wanting. Pink and unfilled.

"John…I love you… Adamaska is here…" He said, leaning down toward Snake's face, pressing firmly and fully on his lips, tasting everything he dreamed of.

It was like a fantasy come true. Never did he know Snake tasted this good. Fully wanting the taste, Ocelot free hand reaches up to spread Snake's jaw, opening his mouth for him to explorer.

"Ohhh...John…" Ocelot's other free hand heads toward snake's thigh, rubbing along the edges, slowly caressing the unawaken member.

"Nm…" Mutters Snake, twitching along with the touch. It was unfamiliar to him, even in sleep. The closes thing he ever did was holding Otacon to calm him down.

"Snake…you're feeling it too, huh? Well, why don't we have ourselves a little fun, shall we?" Ocelot grinned toward Snake, knowing Snake couldn't possibility say no. After all, he was still dead to the world.

While smirking at the unconsious man, he unzips Snake's pants, reaching into his trousers. Snake jolted with his touch, moaning loudly into his stroke.

**God! That was fun! I've been playing MGS3 and wondered to myself. There is a lot of Yaoi in that game, was it made for girls then? Weird if it was, I mean, have you seen the bloopers? The CIA pres. Kisses Snake and goes frickin LOWER!!! That was creepy, even for a yaoi lover like me. Anyway, Chapter two coming, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! And if you want, check out my other story, 'kill me in silent hill ver.2,' that seems popular right now. Anyway, I'll have moreies soon!**


End file.
